


Dr. Hale and Stiles's Fat Gut

by nathanangel



Series: Weight Gain Short Stories - Sterek Edition [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Derek Hale, Doctor/Patient, Fat Stiles, M/M, PWP, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanangel/pseuds/nathanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically pwp where Stiles gains a looot of weight and go see his doctor. Plot twist: his doctor very like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Hale and Stiles's Fat Gut

Stiles is visiting his doctor for the first time since he began college. He’s fidgeting in the waiting room, hands sweaty and shaky. The last time he saw Doctor Hale, he must have been around 150 pounds. Needless to say things changed.

‘Stiles Stilinski!’ A voice calls.

Stiles slowly get up – slowed by the heavy gut hanging in front of him – and enter Doctor Hale’s cabinet.

‘Hi, M. Stilinski, it’s been a- oh’ the doctor say as he look at him.

Stiles blushes and instinctively put one hand on his belly.

‘I see college treat you well’, Hale playfully say.

‘I-yeah’, Stiles muttered.

Hale smiles.

‘If you want to sit down, Mr. Stilinski’, Hale says.

Stiles hurry himself to sit and lower his head when the chair squeak under his weight. He moves a bit but the chair just squeak louder, menacing to break at any moment.  
Hale look at him with a curious glance.

‘I expect student to put on a bit of weight when they go to college, Mr. Stilinski, but they rarely come back to me obese’, he says.

‘I-I’m not obese!’ Stiles says.

Hale just raise his eyebrows.

‘Sure. Let’s take your measurements’, he says. 

They get up and Stiles removed his shirt. Derek took the measuring tape in his vest pocket to put it around Stiles’s gut. He tried not to smile when he realised that Stiles was holding his breath.

‘Don’t stuck in, Mr. Stilinski’, he said.

Stiles bite his lower lip in shame and let out a shaky breath. 

Derek tutted in disappointment when the measuring tape failed to reach the whole circumference of Stiles’s gut.

‘Would you mind getting on the scale?’ 

Stiles walked slowly to the scale, still shaken by the news. Did he get that fat? He knew he gained the freshman 15, but to outgrow a measuring tape, he had to be way bigger than just a ‘few pounds’.

‘No, not that one, Mr. Stilinski. The industrial one’, Derek said as he was about to put a foot on the scale. 

‘Uh- why?’ Stiles asked intelligently.

‘You may be too big for the normal one’, Derek said.

‘Oh.’

Stiles stepped on the industrial scale, heart batting fast and his gut obscuring the way. Dr. Hale stood beside him to read the number he couldn’t see.

‘Well, Mr. Stilinski. Looks like you definitely are obese.’

‘How much do I weight?’ Stiles asked.

‘352 pounds. Looks like you doubled in size, and added an extra 50 pounds on top of that. You should really consider going on a diet and loose that extra weight.’

‘352 pounds? Oh god,’ Stiles muttered. 

Dr. Hale put one hand on Stiles’s belly, and pat it gently. Stiles watched the fat jiggle immensely, before stopping a few long seconds later. Derek helped him to get down and Stiles stood on in front of the mirror.

Fuck.

When did he get so fat anyway?

He remembers the ‘bro nights’ with Scott, who mostly were a title for stuffing themselves to burst and playing video games. The buffet right across the campus, the unlimited food at the cafeteria. His father surprise when he came back home, how everything seems to shrink around him…

‘Oh my god’, Stiles said slowly.

He looked at Doctor Hale with stupefaction. 

‘I can’t believe I’m over 300 pounds!’

‘Well, the numbers don’t lie, Mr. Stilinski. I could only recommend a strict eating plan and an exercise program. Although I must say, I think the weight suit you pretty well’, he said as he let himself smile. He definitively appreciated the extra weight on his patient’s figure. 

‘What? Are you saying you like my fat ass, Doctor Hale?’ Stiles teased.

‘Maybe I am. What will you do about it?’ 

‘Mm. Well, I’m pretty sure I won’t lose one single pound with your programs, am I right? I’m too fat for that.’

‘You became too greedy? Always craving for more food? Constantly shoving food in your mouth?’ Derek said breathlessly. 

He got closer to Stiles, and stopped a few centimeters away of his mouth. He putted both hands on Stiles chubby hips and trusted himself into Stiles’s gut.

Stiles moaned and tried to get closer – obviously failing because of the extra fat between them.

‘You should consider buying a bra, boy. Your tits are starting to hang.’

‘I-I don’t have tits…’ he said.

‘Don’t try to lie to yourself, Stiles. I can barely hold them in one hand. Soon, it will take two of my hand to take one. At the rate you’re going…’ 

‘Ah, fuck’, Stiles said. ‘How can this be so hot?’

Derek only smiled. 

Derek kissed Stiles hungrily, caressing the younger man’s belly as Stiles took Derek’s cock in his hand. His moves were fast and strong, and Derek grabbed Stiles’s cock with one hand, the other still exploring his large body. 

They both come, breathless and sweaty. Derek cleaned them and looked at Stiles, who was red from exhaustion, like that sexy time was the only exercise he had in months (which was probably the case). 

‘I expect you to work on that extra weight, Mr. Stilinski. I really hope you come see me when you’re much larger.’ He smirked. ‘Oh, sorry for the mistake. I meant skinnier’, he blinked.

Stiles smiled at him, already picturing himself a lot bigger.


End file.
